Rosalina
Rosalina "Rose" the Princess is a very beautiful magical princess who makes her debut appearance in the game Super Mario Galaxy. Rosalina first appears in the Gateway Galaxy, and she is also the adoptive mother of the Lumas, and is called "Mama" by them. Rosalina commands the Comet Observatory. She is a very powerful figure, as her duty is to watch over and protect the cosmos as well as the Lumas. Rosalina's back-story is chronicled in her storybook told by her in the Comet Observatory's Library in Super Mario Galaxy. Nine chapters are unlocked throughout the game, and the last chapter is unlocked by completing the whole game. During the story, Rosalina mentions her home planet as "a blue planet"; Earth is also known by this name. She has been a playable character since Mario Kart Wii and was classified as a Cruiser Weight or Heavy Weight character'' due to her tall height. She has the same biker suit along with Peach and Daisy while riding a bike in ''Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8. She also appeared in Super Smash Bros. 4 as a playable character where one of her Lumas appears to aid her. She is voiced by Laura Faye Smith. Powers and abilities Magic: Rosalina has vast magical powers, allowing her to generate a wide variety of effects. *'Flight': Rosalina can float in the air at will, and can also fly. *'Force fields': Rosalina has demonstrated the ability to surround the Observatory with a powerful protective force field for space travel. It can also create a barrier to protect itself. *'Telekinesis': Rosalina can levitate Mario, and bring him back to the observatory if he falls. She also levitates her golf club on Mario Golf World Tour. *'Teleporting': Rosalina has demonstrated the ability to disappear in a blue glow. *'Size change': At the end of Mario Galaxy 2, Harmony appears giant. *'Creation of holograms': In Mario Galaxy 2 a cosmic double probably created by Harmonie to help Mario appears. *'Telepathy': When Mario wakes up in the Mushroom Kingdom after the Lumas have thrown themselves into the black hole created by Bowser's galaxy, Rosalina telepathically speaks to Mario, telling him that all life carries the essence of the stars, even himself. Swirling attack: Rosalina gave Mario the ability to spin, and uses this technique herself in Mario 3D World. Gallery Rosalina.jpg|Rosalina in Super Mario Galaxy Rosalina SSB4.png|Rosalina and Luma in Super Smash Bros Wii U Rosalina - Mario Party 10.png|Rosalina in Mario Party 10 Rosalina - Mario Tennis Ultra Smash.png|Rosalina playing Tennis in Mario Tennis Ultra Smash. Rosalina Rio2016.png|Rosalina in her leotard in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. Rosalina and Lumas.png Rosalina talks!.gif Rosalina-MPTop100-Transparent.png|Rosalina in Mario Party: The Top-100.|link=http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rosalina-MPTop100-Transparent.png Rosalina_-_TennisAces.png|Rosalina in Mario Tennis Aces. Rosalina & Luma SSBU.png|Rosalina as she appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Navigation Category:Mario Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Magic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Mysterious Category:Transformed Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Orphans Category:Size-Shifter Category:Contradictory Category:Teleporters Category:Big Good Category:Immortals Category:Genius Category:Pure Good Category:Wise Category:Psychics Category:Supporters Category:Fighter Category:Universal Protection Category:Leaders Category:Tragic Category:Deities Category:Magical Girls Category:Parents Category:Nurturer Category:Athletic Category:Artistic Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Elementals Category:Elderly Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Bigger Good Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Ingenue Category:Female Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Angels Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Benevolent Rulers